


Wintersect

by Fizzleout



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Winter Soldier, Brainwashing, wheredidthiscomefrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzleout/pseuds/Fizzleout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Larkin is a man with many regrets. Not least of them what happened to his friend Chuck. But it was the right decision.</p><p>Or it would have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersect

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one shot. I have an idea of were it might go, but I don't know if it'll get there.

"We have to know how deep the infiltration goes. And you're gonna tell us." Casey said in the front seat, the smaller man sitting behind him began easing away from the giant NSA agent.

"Listen, all I did was build them a prototype, I don't know how far Volkoff infiltrated anything. I'm just a scientist." Manoosh said hands handcuffed in front of him

"You were working on a project related to intersect technology. You have to know were it came from. And who got it out." Sarah said from the seat beside him.

"You think they told me anything? I keep telling you I'm just a scientist!"

"With access to the main Volkoff research facility. We'll use his I.D. to get inside, then take any information on site." Bryce said from behind the wheel, concentrating on the road in front of the car.

"Are you kidding me? That is a terrible, terrible plaaa-!" Manoosh said as a metal arm burst through the window and yanked him out of the car, tossing him into oncoming traffic.

"What the holy hell!" Casey exclaimed as Bryce struggled to keep the car under control. Sarah was looking at the roof.as whoever was on it moved, she moved with them. first out of her own seat, diving in to the front and yanking first Casey then Bryce out of the well aimed gunfire.

Thinking quickly Bryce yanked on the emergency brake, and their attacker was hurled from the roof of the vehicle. The man tumbled along the road almost gracefully, before coming up in a crouch and forcibly stopping his momentum with his metal hand. Slowly he rose to his feet. His face was obscured by a black mask, goggles, and long dark hair.  
Each of the agents in the car scrambled for their weapons when they were hit from behind by a much larger vehicle moving at high speed, forcing their car back towards their original attacker. The man stood waiting until, at the last moment, he flipped gracefully into the air, landing back on the roof of their car. Bryce was desperately trying to keep the vehicle under control when the metal arm burst through the windshield grabbing the steering wheel and tearing it out of the dash board.

"What the hell?!" Casey yelled as the car began to careen wildly over the road, whoever was on the roof leapt on to the vehicle chasing them. Casey then grabbed the passenger door and forced it open, tossing Sarah out of the vehicle as Bryce bailed out on his side. The car slammed in to another and crashed to a halt.

The three agents came to their feet quickly, as two more armed men exited the chase car. The man in the mask hopped lightly to the ground. One of the goons handed him an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached, which he immediately aimed at Bryce and the others.

"Get to cover!" Bryce yelled as he dove over the divider, Sarah and Casey both ran behind the wreck of their car, as their attacker fired one of his grenades, hitting an unoccupied car and flipping it over. Bryce began firing at the attackers, forcing them to take cover, the masked man didn't move, instead he calmly opened the launcher and reloaded it, not appearing to notice or care that he was being shot at. he took aim at the car Sarah was hiding behind, desperately Bryce unloaded his weapon at the masked man, hitting him in the goggles. Finally the man ducked, tearing off the cracked goggles. He took no notice of his two partners being gunned down by Sarah and Casey, instead he stood back up and began firing his rifle wildly at Bryce, pinning him down, out of ammunition Sarah ran at him and leapt on to his shoulder pulling out a garrotte, the masked man managed to get his flesh hand in between the garrotte and his throat, preventing it from choking him, as he grabbed Sarah with the metal arm and threw her through the air into the back of a small car that had been abandoned during the fight, Casey then charged him like a bull, bearing the man to the ground. The masked man rolled through the big agents charge though, coming out on top and began raining punches down on him when Bryce appeared as if from nowhere, dropkicking him off of Casey.

The man landed on his back a few feet away, his mask clattering off to the side, he quickly bounded to his feet and glared at the three agents, drawing a pistol from his hip.  
Bryce stared in amazement at the face before him.

"Chuck?" he asked disbelievingly, the man frowned slightly

"Who the hell is Chuck?" He asked raising his weapon and pointing it at Bryce.


End file.
